


Shadow Warrior

by Kaltheinya



Series: Saurian Code Production Season 1 [8]
Category: Mighty Ducks (animated)
Genre: Gen, Pickpockets, Spying, bad tempers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:50:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaltheinya/pseuds/Kaltheinya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Canard, wondering where Nosedive runs off to from time to time, has the duck followed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadow Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Mighty Ducks is the property of Disney. Nightbloom and any non canon characters appearing in these series belong to me. This work of fiction is solely for the use of free entertainment as no money is being made off of this.

Canard was in the weight room, listening to the radio as he was working out.

_"And last night's game, Anaheim Ducks versus Colorado Tremors, was a spectacular game! Ducks won 4 to 1. Canard scoring 2, Duke 1, Nosedive 1. The game was fast and full of close shots, but that wasn't the amazing bit of the game. Oh, no. Not by a long shot. What was amazing was the amount of aggression that young Nosedive Flashblade has been showing these last few games. It's a whole new personality!"_

"Tell me about it," muttered Canard, taking a break.

_"Nosedive just knocked Jarski out of his skates! If anything, he looks like he's going through teen life crisis! One's gotta wonder what is going on inside that head."_

Canard looked towards the weight room's door. "Yeah," he murmured. He sighed and stood up. Wildwing tried talking to Nosedive yesterday, and found himself shut out. Now it was Canard's turn.

X

Canard was walking down the hallway when he spotted Nosedive coming his way.

"Nosedive," he called out.

Nosedive looked up, saw Canard, and rolled his eyes. He turned around and began walking away from Canard, angering the older duck.

Canard hurried over and grabbed Nosedive's arm.

"Stop right there, kid," he demanded.

"Man, what is your problem?"

"We need to talk."

Nosedive pulled his arm away. "No we don't!"

"Yes, we do! I'm a bit sick of this spoiled brat behavior you've been pulling."

"I'm not behaving like a spoiled brat, man, so lay off!"

"You know, if we were back on Puckworld, you would have been kicked out a long time ago! But since we're here, we have to make the best of it. You need to seriously adjust this attitude of yours or we'll just go on without you! Even if it means locking you in your room like some hatchling to keep you out of trouble!"

"You can't do that!"

"Watch me!"

"This is like so not cool."

"Tell me about it. Now are you going to listen or not?"

Nosedive let out a harsh laugh. "If it'll get you to leave me alone, I might as well. Other than that, I really don't have a choice!"

"Yes, you do, Nosedive. You can either drop the attitude and be part of the team or just get out of our way."

Nosedive and Canard glared at each other. Nosedive looked away first, looking sullen.

"Whatever," he muttered. "I need some air."

With that, Nosedive sidestepped Canard and walked away.

Canard clenched his jaw as he stared after the kid. Just what was it with these little trips?

He suddenly had a growing feeling of dread. What if the kid was up to something illegal? For Wildwing's sake, he hoped not. 

X

"Hey, Wing," Canard called out. "Can I talk to you for a sec?"

Wildwing stepped away from Mallory and Tanya. "Yes?"

Canard motioned with his head to the furthest corner of the room. Both drakes walked over.

"Um, Wildwing. Do you have any idea where Nosedive runs off to?"

Wildwing frowned. "I assume it would be to the comic book store with his friends Trash and Mookie. Or just hang around the mall in the arcades and stuff."

"Are you sure?"

Wildwing fidgeted a bit. "I use to be. Not anymore."

Canard nodded thoughtfully. "You mind checking out Nosedive's usual hangout?"

Wildwing looked up at him, a wary expression on his face. "Why?"

Canard sighed. "I'm hoping I'm wrong, Wing, but I have a feeling he's up to something that could get him in trouble."

Wildwing's eyes looked trouble. He gave a weak smile. "I was hoping I was the only one who felt that way."

"Why don't you take Grin with you and just go looking around? Hopefully he is just hanging out doing nothing."

Wildwing nodded. 

X

"No, man. Nosedive hasn't dropped by."

"Yeah, like as in forever. We were wondering if something, like, happened to him?"

Wildwing sighed as Trash and Mookie asked their questions. "No," he responded. "Do you know where he might also go?"

"Well, there's the arcade room. It's pretty dark in there and you could kind of lose yourself, if you know what I mean."

"Yeah," added Mookie.

"Okay, thanks."

Wildwing walked out of the comic book store. Grin was waiting for him outside. Wildwing shook his head.

"He hasn't been in there for a while."

"Then we just keep looking," responded Grin.

"This is just so frustrating! What if Canard's feeling are right? What if Nosedive is up to no good. I was hoping I'd find him here."

"Don't be so hasty to condemn your brother," said Grin. "There could be a very innocent reason for his disappearances."

Wildwing looked up at Grin. "You don't really believe that, do you?" he asked.

Grin looked at the ground. "No," he answered truthfully. "I have the same fears." 

X

Canard noticed the defeated look in Wildwing's eyes as he approached him.

"You didn't find him," he stated.

Wildwing and Grin shook their heads.

"And he hasn't shown up back here either."

Canard looked around, not sure of what to do next. Then he got an idea.

"Wildwing, if you don't mind, I'm going to have Duke follow Nosedive next time he leaves."

Wildwing nodded. 

X

Duke pulled his hat down over his face as he crossed the street and towards the mall. Wherever Nosedive had been yesterday, it seemed that he was going back to his old habits.

Duke watched from a distance as Nosedive passed the comic book store without a second glance. How odd.

Nosedive continued walking as if he needed to be somewhere real soon. Duke followed. 

X

Nosedive was fuming mad. He really couldn't stand being at The Pond anymore. Canard was driving him nuts, and so was Wildwing.

He sighed, wishing he were someplace else but here. But this was the only place that nobody paid attention to him. He was such a regular here that he only drew a few stares. Anywhere else and people flocked to him, asking for autographs and dates. It was amusing at first, but  
then it got boring fast.

He paused a moment, suddenly having the feeling that he was being watched. He turned around and spotted no one out of the ordinary. At least, no one looking directly at him. People were just walking, talking, laughing. A few were sitting on benches, and several kids on skateboards  
were harassing some old lady.

Nosedive narrowed his eyes as he spotted a large bush that looked like someone was hiding behind it. He shook his head and wondered if he was getting paranoid.

Nosedive turned around and slowly began to walk. He checked the windows of the mall's shops. There in the reflection he spotted someone tailing him. His jaw twitched when he realized who it was. 

X

Duke held his breath when Nosedive turned around. There was a moment when the kid stared at his direction for a while. But then he continued as if it were nothing. Duke let out his breath.

He got out from behind the bush, being careful to keep his distance. He watched as Nosedive continued walking, occasionally stopping in front of some shops. The last one got Duke's attention. It was some sort of military shop, with all sorts of weapons that could be purchased.

Nosedive stood staring through the window for a few moments. Then he got tense. He abruptly turned away and headed towards a different direction.

Duke almost lost him.

"Where the heck are you going, kid?" he murmured, as he lagged behind.

He saw Nosedive pull out a pair of shades as he slowed down. He stopped one more time in front of a snack bar. Duke saw him buy a bag of cookies and a soda. Then the kid walked away and entered the arcade room.

Duke walked in and paused at the door way. It was incredibly dark in there! He stepped in and growled at a person who bumped into his side. His eyes slowly got adjusted to the dim lighting.

He walked around, arcade game to arcade game, hoping to spot Nosedive from a distance. What he failed to realize was just how big the game room was.

Duke looked around and cursed himself when he realized that he had lost the kid in the crowd.

Then he realized that his wallet was also gone.

"I hate my life," he muttered.

Duke walked out of the room.

"I don't believe this!" he muttered to himself, looking around for a security guard. None was in sight.

How humiliating! he thought to himself. How could I have not noticed someone pickpocket my wallet?

He kicked at the floor and turned to walk back to The Pond.

Instead, he came face to face with an angry Nosedive.

"Kid!" he blurted out.

"What? You get a kick out of following me now? Acting like you're some private eye following a criminal?"

Nosedive's shouting was getting some attention.

"Easy, kid. I wasn't following you around," Duke said, hoping to distract Nosedive into calming down.

Nosedive glanced around, noticing the people who were starting to stare.

"You are nothing but a filthy liar," Nosedive hissed, keeping his voice down. "I saw you following me."

"Kid, I was not. Just so happened that you and I were at the same place. I like coming here."

"You like the arcades, too?" snapped Nosedive.

"I, uh, well, it looked like my type of place," Duke responded defensively.

Nosedive narrowed his eyes. "Whatever man. I have enough coming from Wildwing and Canard. But you? You're just as bad as the rest of them."

Nosedive threw something small at Duke. "Thanks for the loan," he muttered, then turned to walk away.

Duke looked down to see what the object was. He felt his face turn hot with embarrassment when he realized that it was his wallet. 

X

"Well?" asked Canard as Duke walked into the den.

"The kid lost me and stole my money."

"What?" asked Wildwing, in shock.

"You heard me. The little brat actually figured it out that I was following him and lost me. Right after he managed to take my wallet. He must have walked right by me while my eyes were getting adjusted to the light."

Canard shook his head. "Well, this is great. I guess I should follow him. After all, it was my idea. Never seems to work when I ask one of you guys to do it." X

Canard was watching the Pond through a pair of binoculars. He spotted Nosedive sneaking out. "We'll find out what you've been up to," he muttered to himself.

Canard quickly ran to the fire escape ladder and climbed down. On the floor, he spotted Nosedive walking towards the direction opposite of the mall.

Canard followed quietly, keeping his distance.

The streets down this direction didn't seem too friendly. If anything, it seemed like a place that guaranteed trouble. The streets were filthy, windows were barred, and hardly anybody was on the sidewalks.

Nosedive walked like he knew were he was going.

Canard ducked behind a wall when the kid suddenly stopped. Using the mask to track body heat, Canard could make out the kid looking around. Was it possible that the kid had spotted him? 

X

Nosedive had that creepy feeling that he was being followed again. He stopped and whirled around, catching a glimpse of something ducking into an alley. Nosedive narrowed his eyes.

Canard. He was sure of that.

Which meant that he would be using the mask.

At first, Nosedive felt an overwhelming sense of anger. Then a slow smile grew on his face. Well, if Canard wanted to play. . .

Nosedive began to walk towards some abandoned buildings. He knew there was a construction site nearby.

He reached one building and went in. 

X

Canard frowned as the kid went into the building.

It was an old building, several signs reading that it had been condemned and to keep out. Canard walked in and looked around.

The place was dark. Several bits of lumber were laying about, and there was evidence that some people slept there. Old sleeping bags littered one corner and there were several shabby clothing on the floor. Canard stepped further into the building.

He stopped when he heard a noise. It sounded like wood cracking. Canard moved further in and came upon another empty room. This one had a window missing the glass pane. Canard spotted Nosedive outside moving towards another building.

Canard swore to himself and went through the window. He leaped over a wooden board that was laying underneath it. He then hurried over to the next building. 

X

"Comet dust!" Nosedive swore softly as he landed on the wooden board. He hurried over to the building in front of him.

Oh, well. So Canard would know which way to go. Things were going to get a bit harder now.

Nosedive walked into the building and took off at a jog. He ran to the nearest staircase and climbed up to the second floor. Once there he went into one of the rooms. He pried a window open and climbed out. Using the rusted fire escape ladders, Nosedive climbed up two more stories.

He went in through that window, being careful not to cut himself with the jagged edges of the broken glass. He broke the door open and stepped out into the hall. Several rats and roaches scattered out of the way.

"This sure ain't no five star," he muttered to himself. "Yo, say hi to Mickey for me, will you?" he muttered, watching one bold rat stop in front of him. It twitched its nose and then crawled away.

Nosedive then walked to the broken down elevator well. He pried the doors open with his bare hands and peered up. He could see the bottom of the elevator. Perfect. He looked down. Yeah, the cables seemed sturdy enough. 

X

Canard grumbled to himself. "I swear, that kid knows I'm following him. And if that's the case, he's doing a pretty darn good job trying to lose me."

He used the mask to look around. Nosedive wasn't on the first floor. Glancing up, Canard detected some body heat on the second floor. Canard shut off the scanner and looked for some stairs. He found them and smirked when he was able to make out the footprints in the dust.

"Then again, maybe not," he said.

Canard went up and tracked the footsteps. He came across a room with an open window. Stepping into it, he could see more steps in the dust. Canard hurried to the window and peeked out. The fire escape ladder was rusted over, and the part leading to the bottom looked broken. That left only one direction. Up.

Canard sighed as he stepped out onto the railings. Canard climbed up. He skipped the next floor since it looked like it wasn't bothered. The floor after that had a broken window. Canard stared at it doubtfully. It really looked unsafe.

But if Nosedive knew he was being followed, then this would be a definite choice.

Canard climbed in, letting out a hiss of pain as one of the jagged edges of glass nicked the palm of his hand. He then heard a soft sliding sound that faded into nothing. Canard stepped into the hall and looked down both directions. He spotted nothing. But he did see an open elevator shaft. Walking over to it, Canard  
peered down.

There at the bottom he saw light streaming in through the first floor's open doors.

"Space dust!" he growled as he quickly scanned the surrounding areas. Nothing.

Canard leaped into the shaft, grabbing hold of the elevator cables that were still intact. He slid down. The readings still showed nothing. Canard ran out of the building, hoping to catch a sight of Nosedive. All he saw was a lone bus leaving a stop, and a couple of shabbily dressed people crossing the street.

"I don't believe this," he groaned. 

X

Nosedive watched as Canard ran out of the building, wildly looking around. The bus lurched forward.

Nosedive narrowed his eyes. That ought to teach Canard a thing or two. 

X

Canard walked into the pond, head down, lost in thought.

Canard jumped back in surprise as Nosedive stepped in front of him.

"Who in black holes do you think you are following me?!" the teen shouted.

Canard remained silent, having been caught quite off guard. Then he got angry.

"What do you think? You keep taking off to places unknown without telling anyone! You've got your brother going crazy with worry and everyone else on the edge."

"Sorry for being such a pain," Nosedive said sarcastically. "That still doesn't answer the question as to why you're having me followed."

"I don't have to answer that. I'm your leader."

"You're nothing but a big hypocrite! You keep telling us that you'll build on our strengths, and you have done that with everyone but me! What are my strengths?! Have you bothered to ask? You don't know squat about me! You are not the fair leader you make yourself out to be."

"That is very close to insubordination, duckling," Canard growled. "You've been getting a nasty attitude lately that I'm beginning to wonder whether you're involved in anything illegal. I should have talked your brother into leaving you behind, you snot. . ."

Canard was interrupted by Nosedive's sudden tackle.

Things happened rather quick. One second Canard is fighting off Nosedive, the next he's being helped up by Mallory and Wildwing. Standing across him, Nosedive was trying to pull free from Tanya and Duke.

Grin stood to one side, ready to assist either group.

Nosedive calmed down and just glared at Canard.

"Go to your room, Dive," Wildwing said wearily, eyes downcast. Never had he felt so ashamed of his little brother.

Nosedive opened his beak to say something to Wildwing, then closed it. He gave Canard one more dirty look then pulled away from Tanya and Duke and walked further into the Pond.

The other ducks looked at each other, not knowing what they were going to do. 

X

Nightbloom stared at the glowing orb of light in front of her. She began to smile.

Chameleon walked into the room to pick up a canister that was next to the door.

Nightbloom let out a deep chilling chuckle that sent a shiver down Chameleon's back. Chameleon quickly left the room.

"Oh, my little one," Nightbloom said, still looking at the orb. "The time is near."

**In the next episode of the Mighty Ducks. . .**

* * *

"There are new energy crystals being worked on at Lisa's Labs. This would be a perfect place to launch Phase 3."

Dragaunus stared warily at Nightbloom. "I take it you're not coming on this one."

"No," she said. "I am not fighting your battles now. Only aiding you with plans. I have told you that. But I am giving you this. It's an energy shield. It will be part of our plan that will lead to the separation and destruction of the Ducks."

* * *

"Get your hands off me, Wildwing," Nosedive growled.

"Dive, I need you to just stand still and listen to me for a minute! And talk to me!"

"Why bother," sneered the younger brother. "You always take Canard's side!"

* * *

"Name's Darkflame," said the duck that looked similar to Nosedive. He let out a high pitched giggle. "Bet you want to know what happened to your brother."

Wildwing pounded against the energy shield. "What have you done with him?" he cried out in anger.

The Saurians and the strange duck began to laugh. "Wouldn't you like to know?"


End file.
